


The best kind of spa day

by Alittledeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Background Jily, Explicit Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons, background o'darwin, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: Lily and Natalie and a weekend at the spa…what more do you need?
Relationships: Lily Potter/Natalie Darcy
Kudos: 4





	The best kind of spa day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> I did edit this but there might be some mistakes in there here and there because me and grammar are not friends. 
> 
> And finally…but very importantly…thank you to @lumosinlove for the creation of the most wonderful Natalie Darcy and the sweater weather universe.

Natalie sauntered out of the bathroom, her damp hair piled on into a towel. “Oh,” she heard a shocked James say from the screen of Lily’s phone. 

“What is it?” Lily asked, her head turning to follow his gaze. “Oh,” her tone almost identical to her husband’s as she took in sight of Natalie standing there in only her underwear. 

Natalie cocked her head slightly, smiling and giving a little wave. “Hey James.”

“Hey Nat,” James said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “My wife is a very lucky lady.”

“I’m the lucky one. Don’t worry. I’ll have her back to you soon.” Natalie replied, crawling onto the bed and leaning her head on Lily’s shoulder. “Massage is in an hour. I thought you might want to have a little fun first?” Natalie spoke quietly into her ear.

It was Lily’s turn to blush. “Give me 5 minutes to finish with J and then I’m all yours.”

“Sure thing, beautiful.” 

Natalie flopped backward onto the bed, taking out her own phone. She was so engrossed in trading banter with Alex and Kasey that she jumped when Lily slipped the device out of her hands and chucked it to the side.

“You were saying something about fun?” Lily raised an eyebrow cunningly, straddling Natalie’s waist.

“Mmm. Yes. I have a few ideas in mind,” Natalie smirked cheekily. She placed her hands on Lily’s hips, thumb tenderly swiping over the bone before flipping the pair over. 

Lily squealed as her back hit the mattress. She reached up to Natalie, unwrapping the towel and letting Natalie’s waves fall down her back, “do tell.”

“How about I show you instead?” Natalie quipped, bending to press her lips against Lily’s. They were soft and tasted slightly of chapstick. She pressed gentle kisses along Lily’s jaw until she reached her earlobe, catching the skin between her teeth. “Want to try the double today?” she breathed. 

Natalie had shown Lily the toy earlier and her eyes had widened, a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. “I’ll make sure it’s good for you, I promise. And if you don’t like then we can stop and I’ll help you come on my fingers.” 

Lily arched her back, hands splayed across Natalie’s stomach. “Yes, I want to try.” she nodded eagerly. 

“First, let’s see if I can rival that husband of yours,” Natalie cooed, swivelling around and pulling the skirt that Lily was wearing above her hips before sliding her underwear down her legs. She brushed her fingers down Lily’s thighs, just barely making contact, then slowly creeping them back up. “May I?” Natalie asked, hovering over the crease of Lily’s thigh. She felt Lily nod behind her. “I can’t hear you, Lils,” she teased playfully, wanting to hear Lily say the words.

“Yes. Please. Do it.” Lily rushed out.

Natalie dragged a thumb through Lily’s folds, her tongue matching the movement, teasing the sensitive skin. Lily’s whine encouraged her to continue. She worked her tongue inside, thrusting a few times before letting herself enjoy the taste. She lapped and sucked with a practised ease, repeating the actions that drew the loudest moans from Lily multiple times. With a hitch of Lily’s breath, Natalie brought two fingers to her clit, circling it in time with her tongue. 

Lily wailed as her orgasm hit her but Natalie didn’t let up; sucking, licking, thrusting her through it and into another. When her muscles had stopped contracting the second time Natalie pulled back, turning to face Lily again. “The best snack,” she laughed, knowing her words were cringe worthy. 

Lily smacked her leg weakly. “You’re ridiculous,” she commented, her arm flopping back by her side. “I think you broke me. I can’t move,” she said. 

Natalie slid off Lily’s hips, laying down next to her, “do you need a rest?”

Lily nodded, “I don’t think I can come again before that massage.” She rolled onto her side, leaning her head on her arm, fingers dancing over the tanned skin peeking out from Natalie’s bra. “We could play with the double later? I’d like to try out that harness though?” she mused.

Natalie took a lock of Lily’s hair, wrapping the strand between her fingers. “Yeah? That’d be nice. We’ve got a bit of time, no rush.” 

Lily hummed, hands snaking around to the clasp of Natalie’s bra unclipping it easily. “That’s good. I love just touching you.” True to her word, Lily’s hands roamed Natalie’s bare skin, kisses following her fingers. Her tongue teased Natalie’s nipples, working them into hard nubs. 

Natalie wriggled with pleasure, occasionally giving a soft of contentedness, her back arching slightly into the sensations but mostly letting Lily take her time. Moments before she thought she was going to have to say something Lily’s hands travelled down her stomach, slowing over the tattoo inked around her belly button before slipping under the band of her thong. Lily’s fingers played with her lazily, gliding between her folds, spreading the pool of moisture gathering between her legs over her clit until Natalie’s breaths were coming in quick pants, “Lils.”

Lily rolled onto her knees, dropping a couple of gentle kisses to Natalie’s collarbone before sitting back. “Take these off for me, I’ll be right back.” she said, the pad of her thumb tracing along Natalie’s hip and tugging gentle on underwear. She slid off the bed, quickly stripping off her own clothes before taking the harness and dildo from where Natalie had stashed it earlier. It took her a minute but she managed to get her legs into the right holes and tighten the buckles until it sat snugly in place. She watched the toy bob slightly when she wriggled her hips.

“Having fun over there?” Natalie laughed, lying naked on the bed with her arm tucked behind her head. 

Lily smiled, suddenly a little shy, “I like it more than I imagined.”

Natalie’s features softened a little, moving to stretch her hand out towards Lily. “You’ve never used one before?”

Lily shook her head. “I mean, I’ve been on the receiving end multiple times,” she took the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled forward until she was sitting on the edge on the bed. “I always wanted to do it with James first but he hasn’t been in the mood for it yet.” 

Natalie turned onto her side, leaning on her free hand, her eyes searching Lily’s, “Are you sure that you want to do this now?” she asked, squeezing Lily’s hand gently. “Your fingers are magic, Lilypad. We can always carry on with what you started? Or we can stop completely. We only do things if we both want to do them, you know that.” 

“I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it and I know that James feels pressured if he thinks I’m waiting for him to try something new and I don’t want that, you know?” Lily returned Natalie’s squeeze, breathing out long and slow, thinking about her words carefully. “I want him to want it in his own time, if ever. And it’s not going to make it any less special the first time with him even if I’ve done it a thousand times before. So yes, I’m sure.”

Natalie would be lying if she said that she wasn’t a bit turned on by the conviction in Lily’s voice. “Well, in that case I am on board too. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” she said, flicking the head of the dildo before lying back on the bed, spreading her legs slightly. 

Lily leaned down, kissing Natalie firmly before knocking her legs apart a little more and sitting between them. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 30 minutes until their appointment. She had time to do this properly. Lily grabbed one of the spare pillows, using it to lift Natalie’s hips and she was kissing her again, between her thighs this time, before slipping a finger into her, then two.

Natalie met the slow thrusts, relaxing around them and letting Lily in deeper. “Do that again,” she gasped as Lily crooked her fingers, finding the spot she was searching for. 

“Bossy,” Lily teased gently, but did as was asked, revelling in the grateful whimper that followed. She pressed a kiss to the hollow of Natalie’s throat, adding a third finger with the next push into the tight heat. 

Natalie pushed herself up, her free hand grasping at Lily’s jaw and crashing their lips together. It was barely a kiss; Natalie panting heavily into Lily’s mouth. She let out a long whine when Lily let her fingers slip from inside her and pushed Natalie back onto the bed. 

Lily let herself look at Natalie for a moment, her lips swollen from where she’d grasped them between her teeth and her cheeks tinged pink, “all for me.” She leaned over Natalie, bending her head so her mouth was close to Natalie’s ear; her warm breath making the blonde shiver. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Lily said. 

Natalie grinned, wrapping her fingers around the dildo strapped to Lily’s hips and pumping it twice. “I love when you talk dirty to me,” she laughed.

Lily sat back, crossing her arms across her chest giving a small pout, “carry on being mean to me and I won’t do anything to you.” 

Natalie pulled herself into a sitting position, her hands resting on Lily’s waist and nipping her teeth at Lily’s nose, “I’m sorry, you’re just too cute,” Natalie teased, kissing along the freckles painted across Lily’s cheeks. “Can I ride you?” she hummed.

Lily smacked Natalie’s arm gently but her mouth spread into a smile, “I’m not going to say no to that.” 

“Lie down for me then, Lilypad.” 

Natalie wasted no time sinking smoothly onto the hard length once Lily was spread on the bed, rocking into the toy, before lifting herself back up. Lily’s mouth fell open, not expecting the pressure on her clit every time Natalie’s hips met hers. Her hands flew up to grip Natalie’s ass, helping her set the steady rhythm, meeting her with each thrust. The pleasure was pulled out of her, a soft refrain of “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,” as she teetered on the edge. It was almost painful and then she was falling into it, her toes curling and the air being dragged from her lungs in gasps. 

Natalie carried on riding Lily, hands grasping at her waist seeking better leverage. Three or four more thrusts and Natalie was pressing her forehead against Lily’s, her fingers working fast against her clit as she let the waves of pleasures pass over her.

“Fuck Lils, that was incredible,” Natalie panted as she eased herself off the length and flopped down next to Lily. 

“It really was.” Lily shuffled closer, tangling their legs together, “So much for not coming again.” she giggled, glancing over at the clock. They had 11 minutes until they needed to be downstairs. “We should take a shower,” she sighed, not really wanting to move. 

“Shower sounds good,” Natalie said. 

“Alone,” Lily deadpanned, but her lips contorted into a smile that ruined the façade.

“It’ll be quicker to share,” Natalie protested. “I’ll be good. I promise,” she added, wrapping her pinkie around Lily’s before giving her a quick kiss and climbing off the bed. 

“I’m blaming you if we are late,” Lily replied as she followed Natalie into the bathroom. 

They didn’t quite keep their hands to themselves but they managed to keep the contact functional, Natalie spreading soap over Lily’s pale skin before letting her return the favor. Soon, they were stepping out from under the warmth of the water and drying off. 

“I’m going to put my bikini on,” Lily said as she was wrapping the fluffy towel around her. “I think I’ll go for a swim after the massage. Want to join me?” 

“I’ll pass. I’ve already washed this once today,” Natalie said, her fingers quickly weaving her still slightly damp hair into a braid. “But I think I’ll sit in the hot tub and enjoy the view,” she added with a smirk. 

Lily laughed, shaking her head as she wandered back into the bedroom “Then dinner and then I thought we could do those -” she started to call out.

“Then we could come back to the room?” Natalie interrupted, leaning against the door frame. 

“Insatiable,” Lily scoffed playfully, chucking the towel that had just been around her at Natalie, “ get dressed. We only have a couple of minutes.”

Natalie gave a cheeky smile in reply but headed over to the dresser that she’d unpacked her bikini into. “But seriously, Lilypad. If you just want to chill this evening that is fine. We’ve got two whole days to enjoy ourselves,” she said as she dressed quickly. 

Lily hummed, stepping behind Natalie and dropping a brief kiss to the back of her shoulder, “Let’s just see how relaxed we are?” she suggested. “We can decide whether it’s facemasks or fucking later?”

“Facemasks or fucking?” Natalie snorted, leaning back to return the kiss, before stepping away to grab her backpack. 

“I thought it was quite clever.” Lily said, taking Natalie’s hand as they left the room. 

“You spend too much time with James.” 

Lily bumped her arm against Natalie’s, “Oi.”

“Admit it. That man has the worst jokes,” Natalie raised an eyebrow. 

“He really does.” Lily chuckled fondly. “I love him both despite it and because of it.”

Natalie swung their arms between them, “we all do. And I love you no matter how much his terrible sense of humour rubs off on you.”

Lily squeezed her hand, pressing a small kiss on Natalie’s jaw before they entered the waiting room for treatment areas only a few minutes late, “love you too.”


End file.
